


Water

by little notions (notionally)



Series: mx drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/pseuds/little%20notions
Summary: Hyungwon doesn't believe in himself. But Minhyuk does. Minhyuk always does.





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> written for the anon prompt: hyunghyuk + water

 

 

Hyungwon ran both of his hands through his hair roughly. His throat ached. No matter how much he pushed himself, it never felt like enough.

“That's enough for today, I think,” the producer said. “You've done well. Let's continue tomorrow.”

But he hadn’t done well. He knew he hadn’t. He couldn't quite reach the very highest of the high notes, and his voice didn't have the kind of power that he could only dream of.

With their debut date looming, Hyungwon knew there was only one way out of this. They'd take the trickier lines off him, give them to someone else. Kihyun, probably, because Kihyun wouldn't have a problem learning the new parts or delivering them.

Trying to keep the frustration out of his face, he stepped out of the recording booth, nodded politely to the producer. 

That's when he noticed Minhyuk, curled up in the corner on the sofa, watching him. He ducks his head, turns away.

“I thought you'd left with the others.”

Minhyuk clambered to his feet, followed Hyungwon out of the studio. “I wanted to wait for you.”

“You'd have heard me fail miserably, then.”

A soft hum from Minhyuk in lieu of an actual response. “Want some water?” he asked, pulling a water bottle out of the backpack he had slung over one shoulder.

“No thanks.”

Minhyuk jogged to keep up with Hyungwon's long strides. “Hey, come on, don't get so down on yourself.”

“Face it, Min,” Hyungwon said, halting abruptly at the end of the corridor. Minhyuk skidded to a stop next to him.

Hyungwon turned to look at Minhyuk. They'd trained together, been through hell and back together, but now — the gulf between them yawned open. “I was picked to debut because of my face,” Hyungwon said, his voice laced with bitterness. “I'm not talented like the rest of them. I have no idea what I'm doing here.”

“I'm not talented like the rest of them either.”

“But you have the personality,” argued Hyungwon. “I don't even have that. There's nothing special about me.”

Minhyuk frowned at him. “Don't say that about yourself.”

“Why?” Hyungwon snapped back. He could hear the crack in his voice, and if he could, he knew Minhyuk would do. “It's the truth.”

“It’s not the truth,” Minhyuk replied. He put one hand on Hyungwon's cheek, tilted his gaze up from the ground so their eyes met. “You're far more special that you realise. You're special to me.”

Tears burned in Hyungwon’s eyes. He still didn't believe a word Minhyuk was saying, but he believed that Minhyuk believed them. Maybe that was enough. For now, maybe that was enough.

“Come on now, don't cry — it's dehydrating.”

Hyungwon sniffled. He hadn't even realised, but tears were streaming down his face. He wiped them away angrily with the back of his hand.

“Here — drink some water.”

Minhyuk held out the water bottle. Hyungwon stared at it, then looked up at Minhyuk, then down at the water bottle again. 

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Thanks.”

He took the bottle from Minhyuk’s hand. Their fingers brushed as he did so. Then he twisted the cap open, and drank.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually do drabbles but I wanted to challenge myself a little so here is a mini-series based on prompts I asked people to send me on twitter/cc :)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/notionxally) / [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/notionxally)


End file.
